Macho não ganha flor
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: "Em meio à sua frustração, o garoto de orbes escarlates teve uma idéia – e, como de costume, ficou admirado com sua inteligência e sagacidade. 'Eu realmente sou incrível. Só alguém como eu pensaria em algo tão brilhante' pensava o garoto, envaidecido."


Hetalia pertence ao Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Capa da história no meu perfil.**

**Contém spoilers** do episódio 1 de Hetalia World Series e do especial "Oresama Nikki 2".

**Música: 5. März (Megaherz)**

Se você também gosta dos casais heteros de Hetalia, participe da comunidade _**Hetalia - casais heteros**_: /Main#Community?cmm=109844827 (só colocar o endereço do orkut na frente)  
**Obs.: **Não é uma comunidade anti-yaoi.

Boa leitura e feliz ano novo. ;)

* * *

**MACHO NÃO GANHA FLOR  
**

**

* * *

**

_Siehst du mich_**  
Você pode me ver?**

_Hörst du mich_**  
Você pode me ouvir?**

_Was habe ich dir getan_**  
O que eu fiz pra você?**

_Warum zerstörst du mich_**  
Por que você está me destruindo?**

Ele conheceu Hungary ainda quando criança, e achava curioso como ela era tão _diferente_ das demais nações. Quando Prussia ainda era um jovem cavaleiro teutônico¹, ele se dispôs a defender a casa de Hungary como ela havia mandado. Quando retornou vitorioso de Burzenland, afirmou que ficaria com o território conquistado como prêmio – e isso o fez conhecer a verdadeira força húngara. Ele aprendeu uma coisa e dividiu sua experiência com Poland: "Hungary não sabe brincar". Teve certeza de que se tratava de uma nação bastante peculiar.

Em outra ocasião, Hungary, após muita insistência de Prussia, resolveu falar acerca de suas preocupações. Queixou-se para o amigo de uma forte do no peito, mas Prussia levou a dor ao pé da letra, dizendo "Achei seu ponto fraco!" antes de tocar-lhe os peitos. Após ter se afastado e dito mais algumas provocações, o jovem se deu conta de que a região que tocara estava saliente – algo que não ocorria com homens. Horrorizado, ele se afastou e começou um interrogatório, pois homens não deveriam ter peitos:

- Você tem um pênis, certo? - foi a primeira pergunta que fez ao passar por sua cabeça a possibilidade de existir uma nação feminina.

- O que está dizendo? – falou desconfiada. - Claro que tenho!

- Claro que sim. S-sim – começou a rir e gaguejar de nervosismo. – Claro que é. É impossível que se trate de uma mulh...

- O que quer perguntando sobre o meu pênis? – Não entendendo a colocação de Prussia e achando que ele estava preocupado com o próprio pênis, a jovem falou para ele se tranquilizar: - Não se preocupe com um assunto tão sem importância – começou a sorrir, confiante. - Ele brotará em você com o passar do tempo.

Novamente Prussia se pôs nervoso, pois Hungary começara a rir por ele supostamente não saber que "o pênis brota". Como poderia Hungary não saber que um homem possui sua genitália desde que nasce, tal como a mulher? Tal teoria só poderia nascer de alguém que... Céus! Preferia nem cogitar tal idéia. Não conseguiram terminar a conversa, pois Hungary precisava proteger sua casa. E bem, ela agradeceu Prussia por tê-la ouvido, pois isso fez com que sua _dor no peito_ passasse. Antes de ir, disse ao rapaz:

- O que conversamos é um segredo, certo? Uma promessa entre homens.

Dando uma breve piscadela confiante, partiu como um verdadeiro guerreiro para a luta. Aquele episódio deixou o pobre Prussia muito atormentado, sofrendo sozinho enquanto se lamentava para Deus.

_Erkennst du mich_  
**Você me reconhece?**

_Verstehst du nicht_**  
Você não entende?**

_Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier_**  
Por que você ainda está aqui?**

_Was willst du noch von mir_**  
O que você ainda quer de mim?**

Após o episódio da dor no peito de Hungary, Prussia ficou bastante intrigado com o gênero daquela nação. Seria homem ou mulher? E mais torturante do que aquele pensamento, era o quão confuso seus sentimentos estavam em relação à Hungary. Em meio à sua frustração, o garoto de orbes escarlates teve uma idéia – e, como de costume, ficou admirado com sua inteligência e sagacidade. "Eu realmente sou incrível. Só alguém como eu pensaria em algo tão brilhante" era o que o garoto pensava, envaidecido. Havia algo que mulheres adoravam e homens detestavam: flores. Sendo assim, daria algumas flores à Hungary: se a reação fosse positiva, ela era uma menina; se fosse negativa, era um garoto. Com seu plano perfeito traçado, Prussia colheu algumas tulipas e foi até a casa de Hungary:

- Hungary! – gritou impaciente após ter batido algumas vezes na porta. – Hungary!

A porta foi aberta e um semblante nada simpático o surpreendeu.

- O que você quer? – questionou a menina que se vestia de uma forma masculinizada.

- Bem, eu... – coçou a cabeça meio desconcertado, ainda escondendo com a outra mão as flores que trazia. Não conseguiu pronunciar nada além disso, pois tudo o que vinha à mente eram provocações bobas. Refletindo acerca da sua falta de jeito com palavras gentis e como isso estragaria seu plano (caso se tratasse de uma garota), ele apenas a encarou desconcertado: - Hungary...

A garota parecia bastante confusa com as atitudes dele, pensando que provavelmente ele estaria passando mal. Os orbes esverdeados se arregalaram quando algumas tulipas foram colocadas à sua frente de forma brusca. Prussia fechou seus olhos com força, esperando já alguma reação agressiva. Quandos os orbes rubros encontraram novamente os verdes, tudo o que viu foi a expressão surpresa de Hungary. Sua mente processou a ausência de agressividade como um sinal positivo no teste de feminilidade. Por um instante, sentiu-se aliviado por seus sentimentos confusos serem pela primeira nação do sexo feminino que ele acreditava existir. Ainda meio hesitante, o garoto se aproximou com as flores e selou com cuidado os lábios da moça – a qual permanecia perplexa e sem reação. Um selinho rápido que não durou sequer um segundo. Assim que se afastaram, ele parecia tão perplexo quanto ela. Aguardou inquieto alguma reação, quando enfim ela tomou as flores de sua mão:

- Prussia, seu idiota! – gritou com voz embargada, começando a bater nele com as flores.

Numa tentativa de tentar acalmá-la, ele resolveu se pronunciar:

- Roubei o seu primeiro beijo, Hungary! – e começou a rir. Queria apenas descontrair o ambiente, mas o efeito de suas palavras foi outro. Ele realmente não tinha o dom da palavra e parecia que seu aparente excesso de confiança a irritava ainda mais.

Uma veia palpitou na têmpora de Hungary, que preparou os punhos para socá-lo. Prussia nunca apanhou tanto na vida e – como as flores foram destruídas ao serem pisoteadas – aquelas palavras haviam destruído toda a magia daquele precioso momento. Sentiu-se aflito ao concluir que errou na sua primeira avaliação, encerrando o raciocínio definitivamente com uma nova conclusão: Hungary era homem, não existiam nações mulheres e, o pior de tudo, ele havia beijado um homem – e havia gostado. Ele, em sua condição de pré-adolescente, lamentava tal situação. Não podia ser verdade.

- Hungary, mas você é menina! – gritou assim que ela parou se golpeá-lo, deixando-a perplexa.

- Do que está falando, seu idiota? – falou tanto furiosa quanto confusa. Nunca havia visto uma mulher em sua vida, então, aquelas palavras não faziam sentido.

Hungary não sabia muito sobre o seu gênero, quem dirá sobre relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Irritou-se com Prussia por causa da provocação feita, e também por se sentir estranha após aquela situação atípica. Prussia já estava desanimado, mais confuso do que quando tiveram a conversa sobre pênis – ou seja, seu plano havia falhado. Desacreditado e sem dizer nada, virou-se para ir embora.

- Onde vai?

- Macho não ganha flor – foi o que disse enquanto caminhava para ir embora. A garota não entendeu sua colocação. – Adeus Hungary.

Hungary fitou o chão após Prussia ter ido embora. Ela estava tão confusa quanto ele, pois acreditava ser igual às demais nações. Felizmente – com o passar das décadas - ambos jogaram tal episódio no esquecimento, afinal, aquele assunto era muito complicado para nações tão jovens.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**¹:** Antes da Prússia ser um país, era um Estado governado pela Ordem dos Cavaleiros Teutônicos.

**Observações:**

1. Título roubado do livro de contos _Macho não ganha flor_, do Dalton Trevisan.

2. Essa é a primeira parte de uma trilogia. Ainda virão mais duas oneshots focadas na mesma música.

3. Críticas são bem-vindas.

Link da música: /watch?v=Z-ukicrxjZU (só colocar o endereço do youtube na frente)

Feliz ano novo para todos! o/

Reviews? .-.


End file.
